It is sometimes desirable for a domesticated animal such as a dog or cat to be able to feed itself with food prepared by its caregiver. An animal that feeds itself, however, can get itself or the surrounding area messy during the feeding process. In addition, some animals can become anxious or frightened by not being able to monitor their surroundings. Such animals may feel that they must alternate between feeding and monitoring in order to feel safe because they cannot typically do both activities at the same time. These are just two of the problems that can be encountered by domesticated animals in feeding themselves.